Form of Happiness REDUX
by HotwingsOver9000
Summary: A love story about the pain and hurt of cheating. Loyalty is important but common sense should over rule that right? Insecurities are revealed and limits are pushed for Percy and Annabeth. (Note that the characters may be OOC.)
1. My Form of Happiness

**{Percy POV}**

Happiness comes in all types of forms but mine comes in the form of Annabeth Chase. Watching her run across the camp, just looking at her made me happy. I knew she was running towards me and that only added to my happiness.

I had just come from a quest with my good friend Thomas Burkes. It was a long and hard journey but it was worth it if it was to save Annabeth and the camp.

Annabeth practically tackled me. As if on their own, my arms wrapped around her body. We were in a tight embrace for what seemed like hours that could go on forever... until Tom screwed it up.

"Perce, we have to go see Chiron and tell him about our quest."

I didn't want to let go but Annabeth's grasp slipped, "You should go. We'll have plenty of time together later."

I let go of her. Tom and I started towards the Big House.

"Way to ruin my moment, bro."

"Sorry, I just didn't like the awkwardness," he said.

"Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" He never talked about his personal life.

"I had one. Actually, I **_have_** one but, you know, we don't really talk like we used to."

I had a feeling that I was going into unexplored territory and left it alone.

Inside the Big House we saw Chiron in his wheelchair, reading a book. He got up and went into horse form when he saw us.

"How are you two today?"

"We're fine, at least I am." Tom looked at me.

I looked over at Tom, "Yeah, I'm good too."

I mean we had cuts and bruises all over our bodies. Some of them you could have called deep gashes. We ran out of ambrosia on our way back.

"So, give me the details," Chiron said.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that contained a hot pink substance inside.

We had to fight the Minotaur, Medusa, and play chess with the Fates. The majority of the quest involved finding someone had the recipe." He handed it over to Chiron.

"Wow, all of that for a small vial. I guess it's what's inside that makes it so valuable. Thank you boys. I'm sure Aphrodite will be grateful for your work."

We both turned to walk out but Chiron called me back.

"Yes, sir?" Usually when Chiron and I talk alone it isn't pretty.

"I need you to deliver this to Aphrodite for me. Argus usually does it but he's out with pink eye."

"Oh, sure." I took the vial and put it in my pocket. With a goodbye I left the Big House.

I walked back to my cabin to shower and change my clothes. Once that was done I headed over to the Athena cabin. When I knocked on the door our newest addition to camp opened the door.

"Hi Percy!" Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hey little Chelsea." She was only four and as cute as can be. "Is Annabeth here?"

"No, she's at the beach."

"Thanks." I jogged over to the beach and quickly spotted her.

"Hey Wise Girl," I covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who."

"Um... Percy?" She turned around and hugged me. Oh, the great feeling of love.

We hung out at the beach the rest of the day until it started to get dark.

"I should probably head back to the cabin," she said while standing up.

"Yeah, and I have to take something to Olympus," following suit.

"Goodnight Percy," she leaned up to give me a kiss.

"Goodnight Wise Girl," I called out while she walked away.

Happiness comes in so many forms and my form is Annabeth Chase. I know that I should already know this but... what's her form of happiness. It's me, right?


	2. The Pepto-Bismol Palace

**{Percy POV}**

"That's a really pink palace," I said while staring at Aphrodite's residence. It was the color of Pepto-Bismol. If you stared too long you would get nauseous.

I made my way to the door, nearly barfing up my guts, and knocked on the door. It took what seemed like hours for her to answer the door.

I heard a faint click-clack of heels and a sweet melody of a voice call through the door. "Who is it?"

"Percy Jackson, from camp Half-Blood. I got the vial."

She squealed ans swung the door open revealing herself. I'll admit Aphrodite is beautiful but she's nothing compared to my Annabeth.

"Come in." She giggled.

I stayed put. "I really don't have time, Lady Aphrodite." If the inside was as pink as the outside I don't think I would make it.

"I **said** come inside." Her whole persona changed when she said that. From rainbows and unicorns to Hades and demons.

I held my hands up, "Ok. I'm coming in."

She lead me through her living room and into her bedroom.

I stopped short. "Do you want me to come in your room?"

"Yes, so we can talk." She was in her rainbows and unicorn phase.

"About?"

"You and Annabeth."

"Oh." I stepped over the threshold.

She invited me to sit down beside her on her bed.

"Are you eighteen?"

"Yes." I answered.

She beamed at me.

"So... the two of you still going strong?"

"Of course." She's the goddess of love, she should know the answer to that.

She smile fell a bit.

"Did you do it yet?"

"Do what?" I played dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'll mouth it out for you."

"Please don't." Her mouth was already silently moving.

When she stopped I still pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Have you told her that you loved her?"

"No." I tried to but I always punk out.

She smiled, "You're afraid aren't you?"

I nodded. "Anything could happen. She might not want to return it. She might think I'm moving to fast."

"I know how you feel."

"You had the same problem?" There was no way.

"No. I just always wanted to say that."

Aphrodite began talking again but I wasn't paying attention. I started to think about my relationship with Annabeth. There were many nights where I had dreams about us getting married, having kids, and growing old together. She is the only reason why I didn't take the offer to become a god.

"Hello? Aphrodite to Percy. Are you alive?" She was waving her hand in front of my face. "Did you _**not**_ hear a work I just said?"

"I didn't. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it wasn't all that important anyways." It was silent for a few minutes.

"I should head back to camp."

"Ok." She escorted me outside.

Just as I was about to get in my car I remembered the vial. "Lady Aphrodite, I almost forgot to give you the vial." I walked back to her porch.

"Oh, thank you." She didn't look to happy to see it.

The drive back to the elevator seemed long and cold. All I could think about was Annabeth. I had this weird feeling in my stomach, like something was wrong but I suppressed it. I'm sure that it was because of Aphrodite's Pepto-Bismol palace.


End file.
